This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electronic equipment cabinets may be used to enclose electronic components and protect the electronic components from water, dirt, other contaminants, etc. The cabinets may include frames, panels, doors, etc. to enclose the electronic components, and may be shaped, sized, etc. to accommodate different sized electronic components, different numbers of electronic components, etc.